


Sand and foam

by eighthesther



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дом там, где сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand and foam

После обеда, небо быстро затягивает мутной пеленой и Ифань морщится, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Ветер не утихает с самого утра, перегоняя с места на место тонкие цепочки песчинок, но он ожидал, что буря не догонит их раньше вечера.

\- Поехали, - говорит он Лухану, перебежками спускаясь с уродливой скалы, в тени которой притаилось очередное поселение. – Уже затягивает.

Лухан тоже задирает голову, и спустя несколько секунд кивает.

\- Отъедем на пару километров, - говорит он. – И переждем.

Надвигающаяся пустынная буря беспокоит не только их. Пока Ифань возвращается к их трейлерам, он замечает, как стремительно пустеют улицы. Местные прячут детей и нехитрый скарб, готовясь к осаде песка и ветра.

Ифаню бояться нечего. Его торговый караван – семь бронированных трейлеров, стоящих сейчас на окраине поселения, могут выдержать куда больше какой-то стихии.

\- Хен! – окликает его Чонин, и со стремительностью ласки слетает с крыши трейлера.

\- Снимаемся, - кивает Ифань.

Их небольшой лагерь заметно оживляется. Ифаню нравится, как они работают вместе. Как закрываются грузовые отсеки, как воздух наполняется мощным рыком заведенных двигателей и запахом гари. Лухан прибегает чуть позже, балансируя где-то раздобытой корзинкой со сладкими корнями, которые местные жители выращивают в расщелинах скал.

Ифань качает головой и приподнимает брови, но Лухан только усмехается и запрыгивает в свой трейлер.

Тогда Ифаню не остается ничего, как напоследок окинув взглядом место их стоянки, тоже заблокировать за собой дверь кабины.

***

Караван Ифань унаследовал, когда ему было девятнадцать. Четыре трейлера – один новехонький, в него ушли все сбережения дяди, два толковых и одна развалюха, которая ползала по пескам, подчиняясь только неведомой силе и какой-то матери. Его дядя всю жизнь водил караваны через пустыню, торгуя всем, от оружия, до лопат. Он умер хорошей смертью: вечером выпил настойки из любимой фляги, сказал Ифаню выметаться из трейлера и позвал к себе Линг. А спустя несколько часов, та растолкала Ифаня, ютящегося на койке вместе с Луханом, повторяя «дядюшке Боджингу плохо». Дядя Ифаня умер во сне, и новый день Ифань встречал уже владельцем каравана.

Лухан тогда сел рядом с ним, протягивая ему дядину фляжку с остатками алкоголя, и сказал, что надо что-то решать. И Ифань послушался.

***

Они успевают отогнать трейлеры километра на три в пустыню и останавливаются под отвесной скалой, будто выросшей из земли. Ветер усиливается и песок уже ощутимо царапает кожу, когда они устанавливают блокировку и мощные «лапы» уходят глубоко в песок. Ифань сплевывает, и еще раз цепко оглядев их стоянку, наконец, прячется. Сехун уже возится в крошечном спальном отсеке, ящик с его вещами вытянут и он укладывает туда комбинезон. Ифань останавливается на пороге, потому что вдвоем им не развернуться.

\- Еще рано, посмотрим что-нибудь? – спрашивает он, взглянув на Ифаня через плечо.

\- Я засыпаю, - качает головой тот, наблюдая, как закончив с уборкой своих вещей, Сехун принимается разбирать его.

\- Ладно, - легко соглашается тот. – Я посижу в кабине.

\- Не засиживайся, - пытаясь подавить зевок, говорит Ифань, и проскальзывает, когда Сехун пропускает его к койке.

\- Не ложись в одежде, - парирует тот, дергая Ифаня за край грязного комбинезона.

Он послушно раздевается, и, закутавшись в колючее одеяло, отключается, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

«Хен!» - будит его спустя несколько часов.

\- Хен, - говорит Сехун, и опять настойчиво трясет за плечо. – Ну хен!

\- Твою мать, - бормочет Ифань и пытается сползти глубже под одеяло, но Сехун держит его со знанием дела, не давая увернуться. – Отвали.

\- Хен, у нас в кузове что-то есть, - взволнованно шепчет Сехун и, на всякий случай, еще раз встряхивает.

\- Бог мой, - стонет Ифань. – Уже утро?

\- Нет, - виновато хмурится Сехун. – Но я слышал какие-то звуки из грузового отсека.

\- Какие еще звуки? – прищуривается Ифань, прикрывая глаза от ярких ламп.

\- Как будто что-то упало, - с готовностью отвечает Сехун и, убедившись, что Ифань не собирается немедленно уснуть, порывисто присаживается на край его койки.

\- Ты не закрепил какой-то контейнер? – морщится Ифань, с усилием заставляя себя сесть.

Сехун обижено фыркает.

\- Еще чего, - дергает плечом он и поправляет сползшую лямку майки. – Дважды проверил.

\- Не следил за кузовом на стоянке? – приподнимает бровь Ифань, хотя это и требует определенных душевных усилий.

\- Глаз не сводил, - фыркает Сехун.

\- Тогда там призрак. Спи, - подводит итог Ифань и собирается опять улечься, но Сехун цепляется за него.

\- Хен, - серьезно говорит он. – Я не шучу, у нас в кузове какая-то хрень. Я прислушивался.

Несколько секунд Ифань рассматривает его, после чего рывком встает с постели и достает из-под койки оружие. Парализатор он молча протягивает Сехуну, а сам снимает с предохранителя тепловое ружье. Дверь в грузовой отсек отъезжает с легким шипением. Ифань привычным движением нащупывает панель управления, и через секунду помещение заливает неприятный белый свет.

Тишина, повисшая в отсеке настолько пронзительна, что слышно как в глубине машины глухо работает генератор, а за толстым бронированным металлом завывает ветер. Ифаню кажется, что Сехун за его спиной и вовсе затаил дыхание.

Удобнее перехватив ружье, Ифань осторожно делает первый шаг вглубь. Он понятия не имеет, что Сехун имел ввиду под подозрительными звуками, потому на всякий случай держится максимально осторожно, когда заглядывает за каждый контейнер. Те безмолвствуют, а в проходах между ними ничего нет. Ифань уже собирается окликнуть Сехуна, как в самом углу видит небольшой приоткрытый контейнер, в котором, судя по маркировке, должны содержаться сухие пайки.

\- Эй, - громко говорит Ифань и останавливается посреди прохода. – Выходи сам.

\- Хен? – удивленно зовет его Сехун от входа.

\- Открыт контейнер с едой, - не таясь, отвечает ему Ифань. – Это не животное.

А потом, повысив голос, повторяет.

\- Эй ты, выходи сам или сама, кто уж там, иначе я не буду разбираться.

В качестве усиления своих слов, он переключает ружье с легкого режима, на более мощный. Ядро того отзывается легким гулом и наливается огнем.

Отсек безмолвствует.

\- Предупреждаю последний раз и считаю до трех, - жестко говорит Ифань. – А потом ищу сам.

\- Хен, ну что там? – Сехун даже звучит взволнованно. Ифань ярко представляет, как он переминается с ноги на ногу и крепко держит парализатор обеими руками.

\- Три, - начинает он, и ждет несколько секунд, но ничего не происходит. – Два...

Вдруг, когда он почти готов сказать «один», у входа слышится шум, а потом слышен выстрел парализатора. Ифань бросается туда, едва вписываясь между контейнерами. Майка Сехуна белеет в узком проходе, и Ифань в два прыжка оказывается рядом, чуть не споткнувшись о бессознательное тело на полу.

\- Выстрелил на движение, - дрогнувшим голосом объясняет Сехун, поднимаясь с корточек. – Выглядит как пустынник. Не понимаю, как он сюда пробрался.

\- Умница, - выдыхает Ифань и целует его в висок.

«Уж лучше бы животное», думает он.

До рассвета они с Сехуном успевают осмотреть грузовой отсек и понять, откуда взялся их гость. Крепления одного из пустых контейнеров оказываются повреждены, а крышка снята. Впрочем, кроме пары отсутствующих сухих пайков, вреда от него – совсем никакого.

Перед тем как вернуться в постель, Ифань накрепко пристегивает чужака к металлической балке и тщательно запирает дверь в техническую каморку. Сехун уже спит, когда он возвращается в жилой отсек и с тихим стоном заваливается на койку.

***

Будит Ифаня настойчивый стук в обшивку внутренней двери. Он тихо поднимается с постели и, стараясь не разбудить Сехуна, пробирается к выходу.

\- Все спокойно, - щурится от утреннего солнца Лухан. – Отделались испугом.

Ифаню хватает беглого взгляда, чтобы понять, что их не слишком занесло. Судя по всему, скала приняла на себя основной удар, и трейлеры даже не придется откапывать.

\- У нас пополнение, - хмыкает Ифань вместо ответного приветствия и кивает себе за спину.

\- В смысле? – хмурится Лухан, машинально прослеживая взглядом его движение.

\- Какой-то пустынник с последней стоянки пробрался в грузовой отсек и объел нас на два брикета сухого корма.

В этот момент Ифань видимо слишком сильно хочет спать, чтобы понять, почему Лухан начинает смеяться.

\- И что вы с ним сделали? – спрашивает тот, все еще откашливая остатки смеха.

\- Сехун уложил его парализатором, так что бросили в кладовке. Сейчас нужно будет выбросить, - равнодушно отвечает Ифань.

\- Ладно, - подводит итог Лухан и поправляет сбившийся комбинезон. – Скажу Пэнгу и Фухуа тащить его сюда, и позову остальных.

Иногда, на самом деле очень часто, Ифань так благодарен Лухану за то, что тот избавляет его от необходимости организовывать что-либо. Это дает ему возможность, к примеру, умыться и растолкать сонного Сехуна, который цепляется за одеяло и выкручивается как пустынная змея.

Когда они выходят в центр стоящих кругом трейлеров, фигура в изношенной одежде песочного цвета уже стоит на коленях перед полукругом из всего населения каравана. Не смотря на слепящее солнце, Ифань ухитряется рассмотреть, как его люди переговариваются, посматривая на незваного гостя. Он подталкивает Сехуна, заставляя его идти быстрее, а сам подхватывает табурет, стоящий возле одного из трейлеров.

\- И кто ты такой? – мягко спрашивает у парня Лухан, пока Ифань устраивается на своем табурете.

Парень хмурится и отводит взгляд, рассматривая песок под своими коленями.

\- Как твое имя? – повышает голос Ифань.

Он слишком мало спал, чтобы быть снисходительным к чужим слабостям. Чумазый пустынник вздрагивает и смотрит ему прямо в лицо. Ифань замирает. Он помнит его, пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо. Мальчик, который из раза в раз крутился возле его трейлера, в каждый привал в том поселении. Круглое лицо, глаза необычной формы и смешные уши. Он заглядывался на Ифаня, а тот замечал. Но если это было неудивительным – Ифань с его странным, но притягивающим лицом, всегда привлекал много внимания, то факт, что сам он подолгу не мог выбросить парня из головы, заставлял его чувствовать себя неуютно.

\- Чанель, - наконец отвечает тот. – Пак Чанель.

\- Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я не должен оставить тебя прямо здесь?

Пустынник заметно бледнеет и растерянно оглядывает остальных.

\- Перестань, - морщится Лухан. – Вопрос в том, чтобы выкинуть его в ближайшем городе, или вернуть в родное поселение, мы не так уж далеко ушли.

\- В городе! – сходу выпаливает Чанель. – Пожалуйста, я буду полезным, только довезите до ближайшего города. Я сдохну в поселении.

\- А просто попросить не мог? – прищуривается Лухан, на что парень виновато отводит взгляд.

\- А вы бы взяли? – спрашивает он.

\- Как знать, - пожимает плечами Лухан. – Теперь уже не выясним.

Ифань вздыхает и закрывает лицо ладонями. Иногда ему до боли хочется просто ударить Лухана, но останавливает только тот факт, что лучше помощника ему не найти. Ну и то, что Лухан сам горазд дать сдачи.

\- До ближайшего города,- припечатывает он. – Спать будешь в каморке, на привалах носить грузы.

И повысив голос, добавляет:

\- Снимаемся!

Вернувшись в трейлер, он застает Сехуна прогревающим двигатели.

\- Я помню его, - задумчиво говорит тот, услышав звук открывающейся двери. – Вечно ошивался рядом с нашим трейлером и трогал контейнеры. Ты поэтому разрешил ему остаться?

\- Милосердие наказуемо, - бормочет Ифань, опускаясь в свое кресло.

Сехун только смеется. На самом деле, милосердие единственная причина, по которой он здесь.

***

Сехуна они подобрали, когда тому было пятнадцать. Он был мелким, неразговорчивым и каким-то образом прибился к станции технического обслуживания, которой пользовался их караван. Техники подкармливали его, взамен гоняя по поручениям, и пиная под настроение. Ифань помнит, как в момент запуска двигателей, трейлер Лухана вдруг заглушил обороты, а сам он, белый как полотно, выскочил из кабины и нырнул куда-то под днище. К моменту, когда туда добежал Ифань, Лухан уже выволок перепуганного ребенка и очень эмоционально тряс за шиворот.

\- В последний момент заметил его в отражатель, - выпалил он, завидев Ифаня. – Уже почти завелся!

Вблизи было видно, что Лухан перепуган не меньше, чем мальчик в его руках.

\- Жить надоело? – прикрикнул Ифань, за локоть выдернув его из хватки Лухана. Тот послушно отступил и дрожащими руками достал из кармана комбинезона упаковку сигарет.

Во взгляде мальчика понимания было ни на грош, зато слезы грозились политься в любой момент.

\- Что ты там делал? – смягчившись, спросил Ифань, чуть ослабив хватку.

\- Прятался от техников, - ответил вместо него Лухан, делая глубокую затяжку. – Они его не жалуют. Но хватило же ума, под трейлер лезть...

В его голосе опять ощутимо закипела злость.

\- Я не тупой, - наконец угрюмо сказал мальчик, - Уснул нечаянно.

Зыркнул в ответ на удивленные взгляды и попытался выкрутиться из захвата, но Ифань не отпустил.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он, воспользовавшись тем, что мальчик с каждой секундой оживал и даже пытался сопротивляться.

\- Был бы уже кровавым месивом, - пробормотал Лухан, за что схлопотал от Ифаня в плечо.

\- Сехун, - с достоинством ответил мальчик. – Да сдохнуть здесь – лучше, чем вернуться домой.

И пожал плечами:

\- Все спрашивают.

Ифань с Луханом переглянулись, а Сехун с надеждой затаил дыхание.

За прошедшие три года он вытянулся, сравнявшись с Ифанем и ростом, и размахом плеч, дав Лухану повод, в приливе тоски вспоминать, каким крошкой был его Сехун. Тот в ответ на это снисходительно улыбался и, обняв хена, целовал его в макушку.

***

В начале недели Ифань подумать не мог, что в ее конце будет хмуриться и заглядывать под панель обшивки трейлера. Его навыков хватает, чтобы заподозрить, в чем именно проблема, но он не ставил бы свои деньги на это предположение.

\- Позови Хонджина, - говорит он Янлин, смирившись с мыслью, что ничего нового в сломавшемся клубке устройств не увидит. Едкий дым, валивший из-под панели еще несколько минут назад, уже развеивается, давая возможность снять респиратор и нормально вдохнуть.

Он наблюдает, как Янлин выбирается из своего трейлера, и спустя несколько минут, возвращается с единственным из их каравана, кто хоть немного понимает в технике. Уход Яозу в прошлом месяце, здорово ударил по ним, даже не считая того, что у него был самый емкий трейлер из всех. На той же стоянке они приняли близнецов Пэнга и Фэнга, но те, хотя и были отличными стрелками, в отличии от Яозу, в техническом устройстве трейлера разбирались не лучше Ифаня.

Хонджину требуется полчаса с фонариком, наедине с панелью, и когда он выбирается, то по его лицу, Ифань не может сказать ничего хорошего.

\- Похоже, полетела катушка вспомогательной системы. Из-за этого генератор перегревается и предохранители отключают его.

Янлин невнятно матерится и упирает ладони в бока, очевидно едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не пнуть снятую с оборудования панель.

\- Мы в дне от города, - говорит она Ифаню. – Если везти техника оттуда, есть шанс, что к вашему возвращению от меня не останется и скелета.

\- Эвонки мародерствуют, конечно, но не прямо так, - с философским спокойствием отмечает Хонджин и прикуривает.

Ифань с нажимом проводит ладонями по лицу, будто пытаясь стряхнуть невидимую паутину, и хрустнув шеей, поворачивается к отирающемуся рядом Лухану.

\- У нас в контейнерах нет ничего из запчастей?

Конечно, он знает, что вчера они продали последние детали, из партии, которую брали на борт, но разговоры дают время на размышление. Судя по всему, Лухан тоже это знает, потому только дергает плечом, даже не пытаясь ответить.

\- С катушкой все в порядке, - вдруг доносится голос из-за огромной гусеницы.

Пустынник, точнее Чанель, делает шаг и оказывается в поле зрения.

\- Отличная катушка, на самом деле, - продолжает он, приближаясь к развороченным внутренностям трейлера. – Очень красивая.

Хонджин прищуривается, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, как она вообще выглядит, - подозрительно спрашивает он.

\- Мой отец караванщик, - легко объясняет Чанель, не теряя времени и ныряя под панель. – Я жил с ним до восемнадцати.

\- И что скажешь, - осторожно спрашивает Янлин, спустя несколько минут молчания, во время которого слышно только металлическое постукивание и позвякивание из недр трейлера.

\- Дело как раз в предохранителях. Тут оба треснули, потому генератор перегревается и дымит, - доносится голос Чанеля.

\- На самом деле, чтобы дотянуть до города, хватит и одного исправного, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает он, вынырнув обратно. – Можно снять с другого трейлера, и не сильно разгоняться.

\- Я не видел трещин, - встревает Хонджин, после чего отбрасывает сигарету, и они с Чанелем вместе лезут под крышку, невнятно переговариваясь между собой.

«Вот видишь», - говорит торжествующий взгляд Лухана.

Ифань машет рукой и разрешает выкрутить предохранитель из трейлера дядюшки Бо.

Ближе к вечеру, когда Янлин удается завести генератор на малых оборотах и сдвинуться с места, Ифань отзывает чумазого, но довольного Чанеля в сторону.

\- Можешь остаться, если хочешь, - говорит он. – В качестве техника. В трейлере Фухуа есть свободная койка, он согласен тебя подхватить.

\- Хорошо, - улыбается Чанель. – Ладно, я согласен.

И помолчав, добавляет:

\- Спасибо, Ифань.

\- Все голосовали, - пожимает плечами тот. – Скажи спасибо, что ты полезен.

Чанель только хмыкает и, кивнув, уходит к Фухуа, искать общий язык. Ифань вздыхает, и последний раз окинув караван взглядом, возвращается в кабину своего трейлера, где Сехун уже начинает разгонять генератор.

***

Ифань застает их неожиданно. Он возвращается от дядюшки Бо, снабженный полезным отваром из травы и кучей советов о правильном распределении энергии Ци, как краем глаза замечает движение за одним из трейлеров. Приглядевшись, он несколько секунд не может понять, чем же заняты две фигуры возле гигантской гусеницы, но когда понимает, даже смущается от того, насколько закостенел в своем одиночестве.

В следующую секунду он опознает в одной фигуре Сехуна, а в другой Чонина, и приподнятый настрой резко идет на убыль. И дело не в том, что он собирается ограничивать Сехуна в чем-то, а в том, что Чонин – это Чонин. Чонин флиртует со всеми – с женщинами, мужчинами, покупателями, поставщиками. Его ночные вылазки, каждый раз, когда они бывают в городе, не остаются незамеченными. Все любят Чонина не смотря на то, что он не имеет особо строгих принципов.

А Сехуну восемнадцать и у него ни разу никого не было.

Ифань уже готов сделать шаг к парочке, чтобы за шиворот растащить их по разным углам, но в последний момент останавливается и заставляет себя отвернуться. Вернувшись в трейлер, он отжимается сотню раз, только после чего успокаивается настолько, чтобы скользнуть под одеяло. Когда он засыпает, то слышит гул отъезжающей двери. Отлично, думает он, чего еще не хватало.

***

Чонина Ифань помнит лет с пяти. С тех пор, как Чонину было пять, конечно. Ифань в то время уже отпраздновал одиннадцатилетие, чем жутко гордился. Он так и не узнал, что заставило семью Чонина присоединиться к их каравану, ведь они были другими. Мать Чонина водила трейлер, отец торговал, а Чонин был беспокойным и бестолковым ребенком. Во всяком случае, так тогда казалось Ифаню. Со временем он понял, что дело не нем или Чонине, а в шести годах разницы. Они росли вместе, но никогда не понимали друг друга, потому Ифань действительно удивился, когда после того, как отец погиб при нападении эвонков, Чонин отговорил мать продавать трейлер и сам занялся всеми делами.

Тогда Ифань окончательно перестал его понимать. Тот был красивым, легким на подъем и природно веселым, он мог бы найти свое место в каком-то из городов-колоний и содержать мать, но остался в караване. Ни после смерти отца, ни в моменты, когда им приходилось хуже всего, Ифань ни разу не видел Чонина сломленным.

Он не мог понять, восхищало это или раздражало, потому он привык жить с мыслью, что Чонин – это Чонин.

***

\- Что у вас с Чонином? – на следующий день спрашивает Ифань, где-то посреди длинного дневного перегона к очередному поселению.

Сехун вскидывает удивленный взгляд, но быстро берет себя в руки и опять утыкается в приборную панель.

\- Мы друзья, - пожимает плечами он.

\- Когда я видел вас, его язык был у тебя во рту гораздо глубже, чем по-дружески, - хмыкает Ифань, и, откинувшись в кресле, с наслаждением задирает ноги на панель управления.

Сехун затихает и несколько следующих километров они проводят в молчании.

\- Он говорит, я ему нравлюсь, - спустя какое-то время признается тот, хотя Ифань уже перестал ждать ответ.

\- Это Чонин, ему нравятся все, - возможно, слишком жестко отзывается он.

\- Он говорит, все не так как раньше, - еще тише возражает Сехун, зачем-то в третий раз сверяя координаты с картой и внося в маршрут новые поправки. Ифань подозревает, что они впишутся в поселение с точностью до миллиметра.

\- Интересно, сколько раз он говорил так раньше, - замечает он.

Сехун дергается как от удара, и, поднявшись, смеряет Ифаня взглядом.

\- Зато, если где-то на перегоне меня пристрелят эвонки, я буду знать, что у меня в жизни было хоть что-то, - резко говорит он, и, отвернувшись, выбирается из кабины.

\- Сехун! – кричит ему вслед Ифань. – О Сехун!

Но тот игнорирует.

***

Одно из немногого, чему Ифань действительно рад – тому, что у них есть возможность позволить себе что-то лучше, чем мотель при станции технического обслуживания. По крайней мере, с чистой постелью. Пребывание в городе почему-то всегда выматывает его больше, чем пустыня. Возможно дело в том, что приходится контролировать сразу десяток различных вещей, от выплат поставщикам, до новых загрузок. Он договаривается о номерах в небольшой гостинице в двух кварталах от грузового порта, но знает, что ночевать там будут немногие. К моменту, когда все вопросы с документами решены, а Ифань жмет руку господину Шену, основному посреднику, с которым они работают, солнце уже уходит за городскую стену, и над портом включаются мощные прожекторы. Лухан с Тао остаются следить за погрузкой, а Янлин наблюдает за ремонтом своего трейлера, потому Ифань возвращается в отель один. По дороге он покупает у старой торговки орехи в меду и заворачивает их в куртку, чтобы Сехун не увидел раньше времени.

С того разговора, они не общались больше, чем требовалось по делу, потому Ифань смутно чувствует свою вину.

Но в полутемном номере, его почему-то встречает Чанель. Видимо тот не ожидает прихода Ифаня, потому что в первый момент вскакивает с кровати и таращится на него глазами круглыми как блюдца, но в следующую секунду будто одергивает себя и спокойно присаживает обратно.

\- Привет, - говорит он.

\- Привет, - медленно произносит Ифань, решив сделать шаг в комнату. – А где Сехун?

\- Они с Чонином ушли часа полтора назад, - пожимает плечами Чанель, и добавляет. – Он попросил меня поменяться, чтобы они были в одной комнате. Если ты не против.

Ифань против, очень даже против. И даже не потому, что прекрасно понимает, чем закончится совместная ночевка Сехуна и Чонина, в конце концов, к этому все и шло, а потому, что Чанель в его номере – слишком неожиданно.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он вслух и заставляет себя кивнуть. – Мне без разницы.

В ответ Чанель улыбается, как будто опасался, что Ифань выставит его за порог. Вместо этого, тот проходит к кровати и, отложив сладости на тумбочку, привычным движением стягивает с плеч комбинезон.

\- Я когда-то бывал в Кунмине, - говорит Чанель, пока Ифань снимает майку и небрежно отбрасывает ее на стул. – Поедим в городе?

Ифань на секунду задумывается, после чего пожимает плечами.

\- Можно. Только я схожу в душ.

\- Я уже был, - беспечно взмахивает рукой Чанель и откидывается на подушку. – Сехун дал мне одежду.

Теперь и Ифань замечает, что на Чанеле надета подозрительно знакомая кофта, которую он сам покупал несколько месяцев назад.

\- Завтра перед отбытием купишь себе что-то, - в ответ говорит он, и, уловив минутное замешательство Чанеля, добавляет: - Я оплачу. В качестве инвестиции.

Чанель опять улыбается ему и Ифань предпочитает сбежать в ванную, чтобы не продолжать разговор. Он не понимает, что происходит с ним каждый раз, когда Чанель смотрит на него или обращается к нему, и не может назвать это нормальным.

Это же Чанель. Даже близко не то, что нравится Ифаню.

Возможно все дело в том, что Чанель новичок и Ифань еще не воспринимает его как семью. И у него так давно никого не было, думает он, с наслаждением намыливая голову. Возможно, стоит найти кого-то на ночь, чтобы перестать забивать голову всякой ерундой.

Этот план успевает продержаться до момента, когда Ифань выходит из ванной с полотенцем на голове, и машинально бросает на Чанеля взгляд из-под мокрой челки. Тот валяется на кровати, возясь с электронным планшетом Сехуна, на котором тот гоняет глупые игры – странная кофта чуть сползает с плеча, а уши нежно золотятся в мягком свете торшера.

Ифань молча возвращается в душ и включает воду на полную.

Они действительно выходят поужинать в город, и Ифань покупает им обоим умопомрачительную уличную еду из настоящих продуктов, а не синтезированных, которыми им приходится давиться большую часть времени. Чанель выглядит спокойным и счастливым, как будто всего неделю назад не стоял на песке под прицелом почти двух десятков людей, чумазый и виноватый. Он болтает без остановки: о каких-то вещах, которых ему рассказывали родители; о технических штуках, в которых Ифань все равно ничего не понимает; об историях их каравана, которыми уже успел откуда-то обзавестись.

В конце концов, Ифань ловит себя на том, что улыбается. И Чанель улыбается ему в ответ.

Минует полдень, когда их караван, наконец, может двинуться с места. Кузовы загружены до предела, генераторы работают без сбоев, а отдохнувшая команда выглядит чище и добродушней, чем сутки назад. Ифань контролирует, все ли вернулись, но проблем нет. Только Чонин и Сехун прибегают почти впритык к отправке. Чонин получает звонкий подзатыльник от матери и ныряет в кабину, а Сехун пытается обойти Ифаня по дуге, чтобы проскользнуть незамеченным. Он выглядит расслабленным и умиротворенным, каким Ифань давно его не видел. А может и никогда.

\- Ты не можешь контролировать его во всем, - замечает стоящий рядом Чанель.

\- Я не контролирую, - огрызается Ифань. – Я считаю, что он совершает ошибку.

\- Все мы совершаем ошибки, - качает головой Чанель, прежде чем уйти к своему трейлеру. – Это ведь и круто.

***

Груженые трейлеры не развивают такую скорость, как пустые, так что к закату они успевают преодолеть только половину пути до первого поселения по маршруту. Это ожидаемо, потому Ифань не планирует останавливаться на ночевку, чтобы к утру быть на месте. Они везут кое-какие скоропортящиеся продукты, специально заказанные медикаменты для подхвативших шахтерскую болезнь, ничто из этого не располагает к спокойному путешествию.

Солнце быстро опускается за пески, и они включают прожекторы, режущие беззвездную тьму. На первые два часа Ифань оставляет управление Сехуну, а сам уходит подремать, чтобы сменить его спустя какое-то время. Потому не ожидает, что проснется не от писка будильника, а от того, что его трясут за плечо.

\- Хен, - взволнованно повторяет Сехун. Сообразив, что нужно проснуться, Ифань резко садится на кровати, чуть не столкнув его на пол.

\- Впереди чей-то лагерь, - объясняет Сехун, впервые за последние дни, позволяя Ифаню придержать себя за талию.

\- Эвонки? – сразу напрягается тот.

\- Нет, другой караван, - мотает головой Сехун.

\- Значит, объедем, - принимает решение Ифань и пытается встать, но Сехун не дает.

\- Они подают сигнал внимания, мигают прожекторами, - говорит он.

Ифань задумывается на секунду, после чего все же сдвигает Сехуна с дороги и добирается до коммуникатора.

\- Лухан, - зовет он, зажав кнопку вызова. Тот моментально отзывается, как будто ждал.

\- Что думаешь? – спрашивает Ифань, неотрывно глядя сквозь узкую навигационную щель на сияющие вдалеке прожекторы.

\- Это точно караван, не засекаю никакой побочной активности, - напряженно отвечает Лухан. – На краю лагеря стоит человек, время от времени машет руками в нашу сторону. Не могу рассмотреть, мужчина или женщина.

\- Возможно, есть причина звать нас, - задумчиво констатирует Ифань. – Ладно, попробуем приблизиться.

И добавляет уже в общую связь:

\- Мы собираемся посмотреть на них. Никому не высовываться наружу, на всякий случай будьте готовы.

Нестройный хор голосов подтверждает, его услышали, и отключив связь, Ифань медленно толкает ручку движения.

Сехун напряженно дышит у него над плечом все время, пока они подъезжают. С каждым десятком метров их прожекторы выхватывают из темноты все больший кусок другого лагеря. Там трейлеров шесть, в центре горит костер, вокруг которого собрались темные фигуры, а на окраине действительно становятся видны уже двое людей, призывно машущих в их сторону.

Все выглядит достаточно мирным для того, чтобы перед тем как открыть кабину, Ифань взял парализатор, а Сехуну отдал тепловое ружье.

\- Сиди тихо, - командует он.

Они с Луханом выбираются на песок почти одновременно, и не сговариваясь, прикрывают глаза от мощного света прожекторов.

\- Слава богам пустыни, - выдыхает подбегающий к ним человек средних лет. За ним следует другой, помоложе, но на полголовы выше и шире в плечах.

\- У вас проблемы? – хмурится Лухан, тоже делая несколько шагов вперед.

\- У всех проблемы, - качает головой мужчина, после чего по очереди протягивает им руку. – Меня зовут Йоннам, это Хёнки.

\- В чем дело? – спрашивает Ифань, отвечая на рукопожатие.

\- Лухань, - вставляет Лухан. – Он – Крис.

\- Дальше, в Проходе Пера, знаете там, между скалами, засада эвонков, - объясняет Йоннам. – Мы подобрали несчастного, которому удалось сбежать при атаке.

\- Выжил? – зачем-то интересуется Лухан.

\- Умер через несколько часов, хотя видят боги пустыни, мы потратили достаточно медикаментов, - качает головой Йоннам.

Ифань хмурится, и оборачивается в сторону, где при свете дня уже виднелись бы скалы Прохода Пера.

\- Неизвестно, сколько их там? – спрашивает он.

\- Парень только сказал, что их караван раздавили как ракушку, - хмыкает молчавший до этого Хёнки. – Но он не особо мог разговаривать.

Ифаня ощутимо передергивает, когда он вспоминает, во что эвонки могут превратить человека, при этом сохраняя ему жизнь долгие и долгие часы.

\- Мы предлагаем переждать до утра, - тем временем продолжает Йоннам. – И вместе попробовать обойти через долину.

Лухан молча смотрит на Ифаня, будто предлагая самостоятельно принять решение.

\- Сейчас мы все равно ничего не увидим, - наконец говорит тот. – Станем здесь, а утром подумаем, как лучше.

\- Хорошая мысль, - хлопает его по плечу Йоннам. – Тогда укореняйтесь, а мы к себе.

\- Спасибо за предупреждение, - добавляет Лухан.

\- В одной лодке же, - отмахивается Йоннам, прежде чем они с помощником уходят.

Ифань с Луханом еще раз переглядываются, прежде чем скомандовать привал.

***

Утром, после половины ночи проведенной в дороге и за установкой лагеря, мало кто появляется из трейлеров с рассветом. Ифань очень удивлен, когда видит Чанеля прямо возле своего.

\- Привет, - улыбается тот и протягивает ему металлическую кружку с кофезаменителем.

\- Спасибо, - кивает Ифань, прежде чем взять ее и сделать большой глоток.

\- Что произошло ночью? – спрашивает Чанель спустя несколько секунд.

\- Нас предупредили о засаде, - морщится Ифань, позволяя ему зябко прижаться к своему боку. Утренняя, совсем не прогревшаяся пустыня, не менее неласкова, чем раскаленная. – Скорее всего, сегодня пойдем вместе с ними.

\- Повезло, - вздыхает Чанель. – Кстати, я разобрался с тем усилителем, который пришлось снять. Замечательный усилитель...

\- Очень красивый, - со смешком, заканчивает за него Ифань.

\- Заменить два соединения, и будет как новенький. Соединения бросовые, стоят совсем немного. Гораздо меньше, чем новый усилитель, - не моргнув, продолжает Чанель.

\- Знаешь, мы можем позволить себе покупать детали к трейлерам, - беззлобно усмехается Ифань, опять с наслаждением делая глоток из кружки.

\- Я привык, - пожимает плечами Чанель. – У нас в поселении не очень-то разбрасывались такими вещами.

\- Все в порядке, - кивает ему Ифань. – Заменим соединения, и будет запасной на всякий случай.

Чанель выглядит вполне довольным и замирает, пригревшись на солнце. Они коротают так несколько минут, прежде чем из-за гусеницы соседнего лагеря, выныривает вчерашний знакомый.

\- Доброе утро! – кричит он издалека, приближаясь к ним быстрыми шагами.

Чанель под боком почему-то выпрямляется и делает несколько шагов вперед, но Ифань не обращает внимания, пока приблизившийся Йоннам не кричит:

\- Чанель!

\- Дядя Йоннам, - улыбается тот, но глаза остаются дикими и удивленными.

\- Ну ты и вымахал, парень, - смеется мужчина, хватая Чанеля за плечи и осматривая со всех сторон.

\- А вы не меняетесь, - отвечает Чанель, заметно расслабившись. – А отец?..

Йоннам мрачнеет и отступает на несколько шагов, прежде чем покачать головой.

\- Прости, парень.

Глядя на то, как Чанель бледнеет, Ифань на всякий случай кладет руку ему на талию, поддерживая.

\- А что, собственно?.. – начинает он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Эвонки, - мрачно говорит Чанелю Йоннам. – Мы нашли только тело.

Чанель ничего не отвечает, просто как-то слишком тихо для себя самого отступает от Ифаня и как будто не знает, что сказать.

\- О, - наконец, через силу выдавливает он. – У вас его ружье.

\- Его нашли рядом, - вздыхает Йоннам. – Я решил, что твой отец обрадовался бы тому, что оно продолжает служить отстрелу этих ублюдков.

\- Да, - бесцветно соглашается Чанель. – Отец – да.

\- Мне жаль, - качает головой Йоннам, ободряюще сжимая плечо Чанеля, но тот опять отступает и беспомощно смотрит на Ифаня.

\- Вернись в трейлер, - командует ему Ифань, и на всякий случай кивает ошивающемуся рядом Чонину. Тот понятливо подхватывает его под локоть и уводит.

\- У тебя много не твоих, капитан, - провожает их взглядом Йоннам.

\- Четверо, - невозмутимо отвечает Ифань. – Проблемы?

\- Никаких, - поднимает ладони Йоннам. – Я вообще против всех этих разделений.

\- Что за отец Чанеля? – задает Ифань интересующий его вопрос.

\- Наш бывший капитан, - морщится Йоннам, и кладет руку на приклад короткого ружья у бедра. – Еще весной просматривал дорогу, и попал к передовому отряду эвонков. Сам понимаешь, что вышло.

\- А Чанель? – хмурится Ифань, потеряв нить событий.

\- Дэчжун таскал мальчика лет пять, пока тот не надоел, а потом высадил в поселении у матери. Я пытался остановить его, но Дэчжун был не из тех людей, которые прислушиваются к кому-то, - объясняет Йоннам. – А вы где его взяли?

\- Там же, - сухо отвечает Ифань.

\- Что решили с обходом? – спустя несколько секунд молчания, спрашивает Йоннам. Ифань явно не против изменить тему.

\- Можем выйти перед полуднем, - говорит он то, что они еще ночью обсудили со старшими. – Накроем трейлеры маскировкой, тени будут короткими, и мы сольемся с песком. У эвонков нет хорошего оптического оборудования. Они даже трофейное приводят в негодность.

\- Это не единственное, что они приводят в негодность, - ворчит Йоннам, после чего кивает. – Мы планировали так же. Можем пойти первыми, мы уже огибали скалы через долину.

\- Хорошо, - подумав, кивает Ифань. – Тогда будем готовы.

Они с Йоннамом жмут друг другу руки, после чего расходятся в разные стороны.

\- Ну что? – ловит его на полпути Лухан.

\- Все как договаривались, - отвечает Ифань. – Они пойдут первыми, мы замкнем.

\- Ладно, - кивает Лухан. – Достанем маскировочные тенты.

\- Я сейчас подойду, - соглашается Ифань, переводя взгляд с Лухана на трейлер.

\- Ладно, иди уже, - вдруг улыбается тот и, хихикая, уходит.

Ифань не понимает, что его так развеселило, впрочем - это Лухан. Вряд ли существуют какие-то правила, по которым он работает.

Не успевает Ифань подняться в трейлер, как скатившийся с подножки Чанель, крепко хватает его за локоть.

\- Ружье, Ифань, - шепчет он, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Я сразу не понял, но только что дошло. У него ружье моего отца.

\- Что? – хмурится Ифань. Он подозревает, что Чанелю сейчас нелегко, но не совсем понимает, о чем тот думает. – Очень жаль, что с твоим отцом так вышло...

\- Да нет же, - перебивает его Чанель, еще крепче вцепляясь в его плечи. – Черт с ним. Это просто было как-то неожиданно. Но ружье, Ифань. Он сказал, что его нашли рядом с телом.

\- Я слышал, - с неожиданным для себя терпением кивает Ифань, потому что любой другой на месте Чанеля уже получил бы подзатыльник.

\- Эвонки – мародерствуют, - с усталым терпением говорит Чанель. – Всегда.

И тут Ифань понимает.

Он отцепляет от себя Чанеля, и поднимает взгляд на подслушивающего из кабины Тао. Тот, молча, кивает и скрывается между трейлерами.

\- Что теперь? – спрашивает Чанель, проследив за ним взглядом.

\- Посмотрим, - рассеянно отзывается Ифань.

Это совещание в несколько раз короче ночного, и в столько же раз напряженней. Фухуа пытается заикнуться, что это может быть совпадением или случайностью, но в случае с эвонками, все предпочитают лишний раз перестраховаться.

\- Объезжать надо было, - ворчит Лухан, доставая из-под койки два парализатора.

\- В первом же городе обменяю тебя на профессиональную гадалку, - огрызается Ифань, забирая у него оружие. – Как только мы с Чанелем пойдем «знакомиться», заводите крайние на малых оборотах.

\- Понял уже. Тао сказал, что им нужно три минуты, чтобы оказаться на местах, - хмуро кивает Лухан.

Притихший Сехун молча кивает, перед тем как они с Луханом выскакивают из трейлера. Тогда Ифань поднимает взгляд на мающегося в дверном проеме Чанеля и перебрасывает ему один из парализаторов.

\- Он тебе правда дядя? – на всякий случай уточняет он, когда они спускаются на песок и неспешным шагом направляются в сторону соседнего лагеря. Краем глаза Ифань улавливает движение на крыше одного из их трейлеров, но сознательно игнорирует.

\- Нет, - угрюмо дергает плечом Чанель. – Просто у нас так обращаются к старшим.

\- Эй, - подталкивает его локтем Ифань и, поймав вопросительный взгляд, улыбается. Это первый раз, когда он проявляет инициативу, и Чанель это понимает. Он прикусывает губу, но спустя мгновение тоже расплывается в улыбке.

\- Нервничаю, - коротко объясняет он.

\- И не так попадали, - прищуривается Ифань, и ускоряет шаг.

\- Эй! – кричит он, махая выскочившему к ним Хёнки. Тот приближается и выражение его лица далеко от дружелюбного.

\- Мы готовы, - чуть запыхавшись, говорит ему Ифань. – Но у нас проблема с одним из трейлеров, нужна помощь техника.

\- А в чем дело? – спрашивает Хёнки, внимательно рассматривая их.

\- Понятия не имеем, - неловко пожимает плечами Чанель. – Ночью все было в порядке. Может быть, дядюшка Йоннам посмотрит?

\- Я позову его, - кивает Хёнки. – Ждите здесь.

\- Не проблема, - улыбается ему Ифань.

Чанель косится на него и странно посмеивается.

\- Для тебя проблема? – поворачивается к нему Ифань и приподнимает брови.

\- Нет, - качает головой Чанель. – Никакой.

\- Мы будем у себя, - сразу же говорит он Хёнки.

Они с Ифанем таким же размеренным шагом возвращаются обратно, еле сдерживаясь от того, чтобы перейти на бег.

\- Получилось? – взволнованно спрашивает Чанель, как только им удается достигнуть своей стоянки.

\- Сейчас увидим, - мрачно обрывает его Ифань, и, не оборачиваясь, направляется прямо к «поврежденному» трейлеру.

Йоннам появляется спустя несколько минут, в сопровождении оглядывающегося Хёнки, не спускающего руку с ружья. Тот сканирует цепким взглядом пустыню и пространство между гигантскими машинами, похожими на черепах.

\- Сюда! – окликает их Ифань, отвлекая от окружения.

Они ныряют в тень гусеницы, в тот момент, когда Чонин стреляет из парализатора в спину Хёнки. Тот только дергается и, стремительно обернувшись, профессионально выхватывает ружье и, не целясь, выпускает несколько тепловых зарядов. В одно мгновение сердце Ифаня успевает отсчитать не меньше сотни ударов. Но в следующую секунду время восстанавливает свой ход, Чонин успевает спрятаться за фиксирующую лапу, а Хёнки сносит выстрелом теплового ружья с крыши трейлера. Его легкий бронежилет вспучивается расплавленным пластиком.

Йоннам пытается отпрыгнуть, но Ифань успевает снять его парализатором. Целится он в шею, хотя это и смертельно опасно, но оказывается, что страховаться незачем, бронежилет тот не использовал.

С окраины их лагеря уже доносятся выстрелы, но засевшие за гусеницами Фенфанг и Зэн отлично справляются. Тао с ловкостью крысы спускается с трейлера, чтобы присоединиться к ним, и наверху остаются только близнецы.

Отлично, думает Ифань, на всякий случай оглядываясь. Возможно, это впоследствии и называют «провидением». Он успевает увидеть незнакомого человека, обходящего их по широкой дуге. Не успевает понять, зачем хватает стоящего рядом Чанеля, зачем разворачивает их, прикрывая его собой. В первый момент он ощущает только толчок в спину, но в следующий, раскаленная добела боль накрывает его огромной волной.

А потом приходит хорошая, спасительная темнота.

***

Ифань выбирается из беспамятства крошечными шажками. Вначале ему хорошо, он чувствует спокойствие и легкую эйфорию. Со временем, сквозь оболочку пробивается размеренная пульсация и далекий свет. Последнее, что он помнит – поглощающая боль, потому он не хочет возвращаться, но долго сопротивляться не получается. Следующим ощущением становится понимание того, что он лежит на животе, а окружение мерно покачивается.

Это может значить что угодно на самом деле, потому он с осторожностью приоткрывает один глаз и пытается проморгаться, чтобы понять, где вообще находится.

Койка напротив – определенно койка Сехуна, странное лоскутное одеяло, подаренное ему Янлин, не может принадлежать кому-либо еще. За одеялом проступают очертания их жилого отсека, и ощущение тяжести на левой руке.

Он пытается пошевелиться, но по ощущениям, легче поднять трейлер, чем сделать это.

Сидящий на полу Чанель, задремавший на его локте, моментально встряхивается и сонно моргнув, осторожно наклоняется к Ифаню.

\- Эй, - нежно улыбается он, как не улыбался ни разу, не смотря на весь свой арсенал улыбок. – Ты как?

\- Паршиво, - хрипит Ифань. – Ничего не чувствую.

\- Это обезболивающее, - ласково объясняет Чанель и зачесывает ему волосы набок. – Фенфанг сделала два укола.

\- Что с остальными? – вскидывается Ифань. Точнее пытается, потому что это больше похоже на еще одну попытку шевельнуться, такую же провальную, как первая.

\- Все в порядке, Пэнг сразу же снял того подонка. Мы сложили их в одном из трейлеров, оказалось у некоторых даже татуировки на лицах были.

Ифань устало прикрывает глаза.

\- Вот почему они так не хотели, чтобы мы видели остальную команду, - замечает он.

\- Лухан сказал, оказывается, они перехватывали караваны и заводили прямо к эвонкам, - вздыхает Чанель. – У них настроенная навигация. Он забрал все карты и носители.

\- Хорошо, - шепчет Ифань, опять сползая в темноту.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Чанель, в его голосе слышная мягкая улыбка. – Мы возвращаемся в город.

\- Разбуди меня, когда прибудем, - командует Ифань, даже не пытаясь открыть глаза.

\- Ну еще бы, - соглашается Чанель, и последнее, что чувствует Ифань перед тем как опять отключиться – мягкое прикосновение губ к его губам.

Он засыпает с улыбкой.


End file.
